The Struggle To Getting a New Sex God
by radiowavesandmicrowaves
Summary: A cross-over involving the Cullen's, and the brilliant Ace-gang. Not sure whether I will be completed ever, still a work in possible progress.
1. Chapter 1

**First day.**

It was the start of a new term, everyone kitted out with new uniforms, new bags and shoes, even some of the teachers with new cars, _lucky them_, I thought to myself. I noticed the usual, hot girls, geeks, freaks, and nice people, but there was something new, I could feel it.

"Georgia! Georgia! Get your skinny little ass over here!" A voice called, it was Jaz, sitting underneath the tree, in her usual spot, snogging the face off some lad, _Lucky you_, I thought again.

"Georgia, this is my new boyfriend, he's called Joe." She mumbled out, still snogging 'Joe's' face off.

"Hey Georgia" I heard from behind me, it was the usual, good friend-who-doesn't-snog-people-infront-of-you-after-you've-just-been-dumped, Elle.

"Hey Elle, how was your summer?" I asked, knowing the answer, she looked at me, and glanced down, grimacing.

"It was ... GREAT! Dave and I went everywhere together, we went bowling, skating, roller-bladeing ..." She continued, she was constantly smiling and laughing, repeating jokes that Dave had made.

"How was your Georgia?" She asked, contently. I thought of a few ways to put it a) My gorgeous sex-god of a boyfriend broke up with me to go live with his Dad in London b) My Mum didn't let me have a social life this summer, so yeah it was crap, or c) A catastrophe. Hmm which one to chose?

"It was same-old, you know, Mum being a cow, Dad being a narky git, my boyfriend dumping me, yeah same-old." I sighed, trying to make light of the situation. I turned around; Rosie was walking up the hill to meet and greet us all, _great, another bloody hounding from the friends. _

"Oh hey Georgia, you okay now?" Rosie asked, looking bored. She usually acted like she cared, I knew she had a party and didn't invite me, no need to act all innocent, God!

"Yer, I'm better than I was, ha, how is Sven?" I asked, I actually wanted to know.

"He's ... fine I guess ..." She mumbled, I smiled, smugly looking away. Then I saw it. My jaw dropped, my legs went to jelly, from one glance at the new boy.

"Phawh! Who's that fittie?" I asked, ogling the boy. He had bronze hair, sticking up in every direction, golden eyes, dazzling me, a tall physique, an athletic build, and a gorgeous crooked smile. My eyes felt like they had popped out of their sockets, _No way! No way, he looks so much like him! It can't be!_ I shivered, it looked just like how I'd pictured him, it looked like...

"Fucking hell! That boy looks like that fella who played... whatshisface in ... Twilight, that Vampire film." Rosie gawped.

"Robert Pattinson, oh he's gorgeous!" Elle mumbled, her jaw falling low too.

"It can't be the real one; he must be like some ... clone or something. But I swear the girls are going to be all over him like a fucking rash, I mean so would I, but wow, he's beyond the valley of the fit, I swear if I wasn't with Sven I'd be over there too." Rosie shook her head in disbelief.

"He's so mine!" I exclaimed, and then the slag walked over. I could just about here their conversation.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey, nice to meet you." She smiled winking in his direction of view. What a slut! Well she's always been, so I don't blame her, I hope it works out like me and Robbie did ... I wondered off.

"Err hi, err I've gotta go." He mumbled, startled by the attention, by the looks of it. He ruffled his hair, kind of teasing it.

"Sure, maybe we could talk at lunch or something then, huh?" She asked, he clearly wasn't interested, that was a first for Lindsey, and she could have any guy she wanted.

"I don't date blondes, now if you don't mind, I've gotta go now, I have more pressing issues to deal with." He continued, still looking away, trying to find a path to the office.

"Fine then, you're the one missing out you know, you'll want me one day, and then it'll be too late." She shouted. Two couples walked closely behind him, the first with a short girl, with a choppy bob, she looked about five foot tall, with yellow eyes, but she had the image of a 5th year. The boy on her arm was much taller than her, with blonde, curly hair, and yellow eyes, he looked like he was in pain, and had plaid complexion, as a matter of fact they all did, they all had strangely yellow eyes too, though nobody else seemed to notice. She smiled looking up to him and kissing his cheek. The other couple were very close indeed, the girl with long, blonde flowing hair, right down her back, she was tall, and slender, kind of statuesque. Her boyfriend was tall, muscular and tough, with brown hair and a smug grin on his face; he looked much older than the rest.

The one with bronze hair – we call him Edward – lead his way through the crowd, swiftly avoiding to make contact with anyone, then they all disappeared into the main building of the school. They looked so strange in our school environment, so out of place, but no one took notice of that; they only noticed that Edward was single.

**IN ENGLISH – PERIOD TWO.**

"Omg have you seen the new boy and his family?" A small ginger haired girl asked me, turning around and smiling. She quizzed me on this matter until Mr Jones told her off, okay, screamed at her and me.

"Right year 10, this is our new student, his name is Edward Cullen, I know he has the name of a fictional character in a film but please respect him, don't tease him because he's new." Mr Jones said, showing Edward to a seat, right next to me. I felt so lucky, a gorgeous lad, again, I'm a man magnet! I shushed my thoughts just in case he was like the book character, and could read my thoughts; I started to ramble on in my head about Maths, period four.

"Hi," He smiled, he looked at me funny and then continued, "I'm Edward Cullen, I seen you checking me out before on the hill. Your one for getting the good looking boys, according to your friend, Jaz, in my Chemistry class." He chuckled, _God damn Jaz!_ She has to blab everything to everyone, and if he found out about me and Peter-washing-machine-syndrome-boy, then I had no chance, _bloody Jaz_, I thought to my self again.

"Err, hey, you probably know now, but I'm Georgia Henshaw, I'm your English person-who-you-sit-next-to, nice to meet you." I pulled my fringe across my face, trying to hide my red cheeks, he looked at me and chuckled again, he's just like the book Edward Cullen too; maybe he had plastic surgery to look that way? Nah he's only like 15! "How come you've decided to come to this hell hole then?" I asked, it came out more angrily than I anticipated, I only thought that I would sound a little quizitive, not like I was fucking pissed off with him already, I felt my cheeks blush like a tomato red and then I dug my head into my bag, pretending to look for my pencil case, which was on the desk already as he sounded like he was just about to point out when I shot my head up, peering around my desk, pretending to be frantic about my missing pencil case.

"Oh there it is!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly, making everyone turn around and look at me and Edward, who looked far too manly to be 15 sitting next to me. I knew what they were thinking, and I was rather glad, 'That Henshaw always gets the hot guys! It's not fair!' I heard rushing through me, like an adrenaline. Then he looked at me, strangely, and then clenched his mouth shut, with a small clunk, which people two rows ahead of me and him could hear. _Ah fuck! More attention._ Then the bell rang, inevitably my favourite phrase then popped into my head 'Saved by the bell!' ah the best phrase known to a teen, eh?

Ah good lunch, I'm fucking starving!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like? A crossover between twilight and Angus, thongs and perfect snogging, ah what bliss my two favourite films! More To come, Please R&R, Olivia x.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Lunch**

"Ah crap!" I murmured, I'd fallen over, and now my knee was brimming with shiny, red blood. Fantastic, just bloody great! Oh wait, I was seeing things again, post-Robbie stress and depression.

He was sitting with his family; they all had identical lunches, all from home, maybe their Mother made them? I'd laugh if she was called Esme. Edward was starring at people in the hall, people who were mindlessly thinking of random things, I could tell.

"I _think_ I saw you talking to that Georgia girl before, she seemed nice, a little bit full frontal, but nice." The pixie enthusiastically murmured as she was looking my way; I'd better turn away, because she might tag on that I'm trying to listen in. She whispered something to Edward. It was fast, but somehow understandable.

"Shut up Alice, that'll never happen!"He raised an eyebrow, he was looking at me, so I shied away, turning to Rosie.

"I've got Spanish with that Alice girl, only her and the bronze-haired one are in our year, typical, the fit ones are always out of reach..."She looked at the burly, muscular one, hmm, maybe we should call him Emmett...

"Slaggy Lindsey was trying to hook up with the blonde, curly haired one, he seemed very tense, his fists were like really tight, like he was gunna punch her."Elle laughed, smiling as she chomped away on her ham sandwich.

"Wouldn't we all punch her though?" I said, they glared at me, oops I forgot, Lindsey was Jaz's cousin, only recently connected, her aunty married Lindsey's brother. Jaz looked peeved, _'Don't slag off family, Georgie!' _I could tell what she was thinking; she did it every time we slagged off the slag of the century.

"Ah yes, the bitches, how you... people doing, and how are you, my lovely cousin?" Lindsey put on a fake attitude clearly too often, making it oblivious when she was.

"Come on Charlie; let's sit at the cool people's table away from the cousin, the ugly and the tré grotesque. Au revoir!" She kissed her boyfriend and then tittered off to the top table, where everyone was shuffling away from where Lindsey and Charlie were going to sit.

"Cullen is looking at you, Georgie, you are like a proper guy magnet, can I trade bodies, please?"Elle whined, giving me the puppy-dog eyes, it always worked, especially with Elle composing the look.

"Fine I'll swap places with you! But I'm sure Cullen would be looking at someone else you know, I'm not _that_ pretty to be with the new kid." I moaned, he was still looking at me. Maybe I was a man magnet after all...

**ART-PERIOD THREE**

He was staring at me in art too, as I doodled all over my sketch book with out noticing, aw crap, Mr Daley was going to kill me!

"Omg he's looking at you again, Georgia, he must really like you!"The red haired girl from English exclaimed, a little too loud, everyone in the whole class heard, even old and decrepit Mr Daley. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! No, can't be, not Mr Daley, he's gunna look in my fucking book too!

"Georgia, is their something you'd like to say to the class, your rather 'privet' discussion was over heard, maybe you'd like to fill us in? Huh?" He asked, smiling, I looked almost paedophilic, great!

"Georgia? Would you?" He asked, it was more of a rhetorical question than he'd hoped, I sat down, red with shame, great, that calls of a detention, fucking old twat... My mind trailed off.

"Georgia, stand up, I didn't say you could sit down! You silly child, would you like to tell the class what you were discussing with Elizabeth? Or should you like to tell me after school, in detention?"He gritted his teeth, I didn't know what to say, I mean, it wasn't much of a discussion, not even a conversation. I bet Cullen heard every word I said, great, and judging how he was looking at me, laughing silently, he could read minds.

"No sir, I was discussing the work." I said, faintly.

"Obviously not, who must really like you Georgia, who was looking at you?" He asked, I'd had enough, I could tell him, I'd embarrass Edward too.

"My cat, sir, my cat Angus." I said, it came out of no where, I remembered how Angus had got me Robbie, and that was all I needed to keep me calm, this time it had made me sound like a cat loving loser, with only her cats for company.

"Okay then Georgia, shit- I mean sit down then."He laughed to himself, everyone else in the room thought he must have been on LSD's, probably was, especially having to manage our class.

I could see Edward chuckle again, out of the corner of my eye, not at Daley, at me, maybe at my performance in front of the whole class or what I was thinking, I couldn't decide, everyone else was laughing at me anyway.

Then Daley turned back on himself, he'd picked my book up without me noticing, crap, crap, crap! He'd seen my doodle, uh-oh!

"GEORGIA!" Fuck, fuck, fuck!

**In Detention - Hurrah!**

He was all I could think about, kind of like when me and Robbie were going out, except it was probably only a one way thing. I imagined going into a dense forest, like in the film that everyone thought he was in, him telling me about himself, me listening contently, and then that kiss, his cold lips upon my warm lips, not moving, just pressing together, then I snapped back into reality.

"Pstt, Georgia! Georgia!" I heard a squeaky voice proclaim, but in a whisper. I looked around, no one was there, I looked out to the window, and there was Jaz and her boyfriend, she was mouthing something, but I couldn't understand what. It looked like she was saying 'why the fuck are you in detention', but Jaz doesn't swear, so it must have been something else. I unplugged my head phones and listened more carefully.

"Georgia, what happened, text me it!" She used her hands to tell me what to do, the detention monitor was asleep, so a few taps of a button wouldn't wake him. I turned my phone to silent and then began to text:

'_Omg! Bloody Daley caught me talking to the red head in my English class and totally flipped! He made me stand up for the rest of the lesson, fucking ballies isn't it? G x'_

'_**That's ballies on sticks G, can't believe Daley, he's usually a right old push over, especially when you're wearing a short skirt! Lmao! I'll wait for you out side, by the shop, Jaz x'**_

'_Okay, don't tell my Mum, she'll go more Looney than a loon on loon pills! G x'_

'_**Okay, your secret is safe with me! Jaz x'**_, and she sneaked away from the window. Then my phone rumbled again, this time the vibrating was more like a noise, but the teacher didn't even move.

'Georgia where are you? Text me back as soon as you can! Mum'

Oh double fuck! She can't know, she'll flip! I need to make my get away, before that teacher wakes up.

But how am I going to get out of this mess? Daley was outside; Karen Lofthouse was sitting down right next to the door and Edward- what the fuck was he doing in here? On his first day too, 'rebel!' I thought to myself, maybe he heard that, oops!

My phone buzzed again, this time it was an unknown number:

'Hi, do you need to get out?', the text message read. That was strange, who could get my number without asking me? Cullen had his phone out, could it have been him?

'_Who is this?_' I texted back, I was actually a tiny bit peeved and very scared, what if it was a paedo?

The message replied 'Cullen, so do you need my help or what?'. So it was Cullen, but how did he get my number? Jaz, God damn her, she can't keep anything locked up for long!

'_Why would I need your help, I've been here for longer than you!' _I replied, furious that he thought that I was helpless.

'I was only offering, no need to be peeved.' It replied, I couldn't be bothered having a text argument, so I carried on doing my detention art work, the stuff I hadn't done in class.

'_Okay then what's you plan?'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There won't be many chapters if no one reads or reviews. Olivia, x, R&R _


	3. Chapter 3

You Might Have Noticed I Put Henshaw Instead Of Nicholson, Sorry People, It was Really Shit Mistake, sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused. Olivia x

"So how do think we're going to get out of here?"Edward asked, his voice low and deep, very sexy and seductive. He was anxious, and he looked very tense, I guess maybe he'd get in mega shit loads of trouble for getting a detention on the first day back to school too. He was looking for an answer from me, and his look was hounding me, I couldn't concentrate. I wish he'd stop looking at me! I thought to myself, though I bet he could hear me, and with that he looked towards the front desk, trying to see some sence and get us out of here.

"Okay, I think that if we wait until that girl goes to get some coffee, then we will have a 4-5 minute interval, in which we can make our escape, unscathed. However, if she doesn't go we are - pardon my language - fucked, and we'll get double maybe even triple detentions forever."I replied cool and calm, although he could see in my eyes that I would enjoy the trill of skulking around school after hours - with MC Fittie, when I was suppose to be in detention with him anyway. He smiled at me and then turned his head, looking continuously at the girl in the corner, maybe make her collapse or something.

"Okay, she'll go in-"I looked at my watch and then continued "-5 minutes, she will, by guessing, go to the toilet as well, so we will have about 2 more minutes to pass the toilets as well as getting out of here, it will be easy enough getting out of here, but passing the office, the teacher's offices, and lower classrooms and the hallways too, so that will be difficult. I wish you luck Cullen."I finished, smiling at Cullen, my teeth showing a bit too much. I tucked them back in within haste and nodded, still smiling, with my lips pursed tight.

Karen looked at me, glared, and then reverted her eyes back to being embarrassed because Cullen was looking at her. She had gone bright red, and she looked like she was going to burst into a fit of laughter, and piss herself. Edward finally met her eyes and he started mouthing something to her. I caught sight of the hole thing.

Edward mouthed 'Meet me in the toilets in 5 minutes'. I laughed, and acted like I'd sneezed, but my laughter was too loud and she looked at me. Oh fuck this would be soo fucking funny.

She smiled back at him and winked, but both her eyes closed, and me and Cullen laughed, she seemed to think he was flirtatiously laughing, so she joined in half-heartedly. I smiled as she left the room, and then burst into a balling laughter, that made the detention monitor grunt and then drift back into sleep. I looked to the floor. The school was covered in hard oak flooring, which would echo my footsteps. Option a) Pretend to be a teacher and scare the piss out of Karen, option b) Switch into my converse and skulk around in those, or option c) Let him carry me. Hmm decisions, decisions...

"Quick, put some converse or something on, we don't wanna make big noises." Cullen moaned, his bag now attached to his back, and he was almost on all-fours, trying to get ready to move. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my left shoulder, then slipped off my school shoes and shoved on my black converse. I still looked good. He looked back and gave a reasuring smile, and then started to creep forward, beckoning me to follow. I tip-toed forward, following his line. He moved so fucking fast it was hard to see. Maybe he had super speed too...

"Slow the fuck down, Cullen, you're like a fucking race horse!" I moaned, struggling to keep up with him now. We weren't on all-fours now, we could almost stand up.

"Sorry. Force of habit." He turned around and smiled again, laughing. God he was as sexy as Robbie was when he smiled, oh fuck, I want to kiss him.

"Nicholson, hurry up. Karen's coming out of the toilets, looking for me now. God, she has strange thoughts. A bit like you."Cullen replied, cheeky sod, saying I think like that retarded weirdo, I have had a boyfriend you know, and I am well known for being a snogging sensation!

"Okay, okay, I get it Nicholson."Cullen said, out of the blue. So he could read peoples minds then? That was a interesting fact, very interesting...

"Will you keep focused? We're going to be found if you don't shut up! Come on now, quietly." Cullen replied, sounding like a teacher, he frowned, and I giggled.

"There's the back door, if we make it past the head's office, then we'll be outta here!"I rejoiced, smiling widely. He smiled a very sexy, crooked smile and then winked, and skulked over to the other side of the hallway. I almost melted from that point.

He beckoned me once again, after I shook out the 'Oh my god, he is soo cute' syndrome out of my system and I tittered over to him, getting a little to close for his liking.

"We're here, Nicholson." Edward said, looking around. I smiled and replied cheekily,  
"Good job, Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I Haven't Updated In A While :P It's Summer Break Here, In England, So I Can Finally Get More of My Stories Done, Love You Guys! – Olivia x - By The Way, Would Anyone Like To Be A Character? Pm Or Review If You Do!!!  
**

**Chapter 4, Here We Goo!!!**

I heard heavy, long foot steps coming down the hallway, banging, kind of scary if you ask me. Cullen looked at me, and phrased 'who's that?' - Okay mouthed.

I poked my head around the corner and I still couldn't see anything, just hearing these big, fat clowns's feet plod up and down the hallway. There were only two people it could be, Karen, or the teacher on duty.

"C'mon Georgia, your taking a life time and a half!"Cullen yelled to me. I looked for one last time. Holy shit, Karen, and she was on the rampage!

"Shit Cullen, oh shit, she's gunna get us, Cullen, I'm so scared!" I whimpered, bouncing on the balls of my feet, staying in the same position as I was before, just not craning my head around a doorway.

"Georgia, calm down, she's not going to get you, she's after me, for 'standing her up'. Go, I'll sort this out." Cullen explained, but I was still frozen with fear. I wanted him to hold my hand, tell me to run. He didn't, of course, he was a freaking teenage boy, not my parent, duh Georgia!

"No, I'm not letting her get anyone, plus she wants me, I reckon she thinks I've stolen you away from her. Let's both run, please?!" I said, still scared, my voice was making me sound like I was absolutely shitting myself, while in actual fact, I was only slightly scared, arg, stupid voice!

"Stop being all matcho woman and let's get our ass's outta here, you Mother will be worried won't she? And your friend, Jaz, so will she. Come on before more shit falls on us." Cullen said, he seemed a little bit angry with me, but it was funny to see this side of him. Ha-ha, stupid angry Cullen, his face looks funny. I tried to hold back a giggle but it wasn't happening.

"Shut it, Nicholson." Cullen snapped, maybe he read my thoughts, ha-ha, I thought to myself again, he looked a little bit more pissed now.

"Yes sir, jeez Cullen, a bit touchy are we?" I asked, still joking around, this kind of thing gets my head kicked in, but oh well.

"Grrr" Cullen growled, oh, easy tiger! Ha-ha, again, I must stop laughing at him soon, or he'll bite my head off.

"Georgia, please stop laughing at me, or I'll leave you behind. Your choice." He smiled, but I knew he was trying to stop me from getting to mega bitch mode. He seemed cold. I looked at him, his eyebrows raised and his head tilted to the side. That was it, I had to give in.

"Sorry, forgive me?" I asked, looking as cute as I could try to manage, he smiled. I melted again.

"Sure, sure, but stop being annoying or I'll throw my shoe at you." He said, winking. Aw, so fucking hot!

"C'mon then, before big foot arrives."

**AFTER THEY 'ESCAPE' FROM KAREN.**

"So, what's your family like then, I mean, I saw them when you all walked in, but, you know, never judge a book by its cover." I asked and stated, oh what ever…

"They're fine. Normal, I guess." Cullen said after a few minutes of his own or maybe other's privet thoughts. That was a fairly weird way to sum up his family since I went into great lengths to explain mine.

"I mean, Rose and Emmett are cool, even though they're like together-together, and Alice and Jasper, them too. I'm the only one who isn't incestrail, I guess. Carlisle and Esme, my Mom and Dad, they're cool too, I mean, I have a car. Woops, I shouldn't have said that…" He said, his voice trundling off into the wind. We were alone now, waiting for Jaz and him waiting for his older brother to come meet him. I think they called his brother Jaz too, maybe with two zs though, because they were American, but it didn't show in his accent at all.

At that moment, Jaz came and ruined it all, she showed up with her boyfriend, they were holding hands like I so wished to with Cullen. It made me sad.

"So, this is your hero then?" Jaz asked, cheekily. God Jaz, but out!

"Naw, he's just a new friend, I guess?" I asked, rather than said, turning to look at Cullen who was looking at Jaz, who was looking at her boyfriend who was looking back towards the road behind us. I heard the footsteps again.

"Shit, hide, it's Karen!" Jaz shouted, and she ushered us to run for it. Karen obviously couldn't see us, she'd lost her glasses, as me and Rosie stole them while she was trying to put mascara on in the girls toilets, it did nothing for her, well except making her look like the Jigsaw dude from Saw.

"Jaz, thanks." I said, running into the nearest hedge with Cullen, he made sure I was out of sight before himself. Ballies, this guy was nice, and I was being a bitch to him before, Ut-oh!

"You okay?" He asked, looking concerned. Why was he so freaking nice to me?

"Yeah, I guess, you?" I asked, he looked fine, but it was courteous to ask, just to be nice.

"Yeah, I know she's after you know, though, someone told her about the glasses stunt." Shit, Jaz! For fucks sake woman, shut your pie hole, aw, fucking Jaz, she's is the biggest blabber mouth going! Wait, how did he know that she was after me, that I'd stole her glasses, oh my fucking god, he was a mind reader! He was a…

"Okay, okay, but don't say anything to anyone, especially your blabber mouth friend over there. I think I can trust you; you were smart enough to figure it out."He said to my statement in my head. He-he this would be fun!

"Not really, Karen knows were in here, she's smart for a dumb elephant isn't she?" He smiled, that really did it for me, and I had to kiss him. But not here, that would be weird.

"EDWARD CULLEN, GEORGIA NICHOLSON, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, I KNOW YOU ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO ESCAPE! MAYBE YOU'LL ELOPE NOW, SINCE YOU TWO ARE SOO IN LOVE!" Karen shouted, I started to laugh, so did Cullen.

"Meow." I said, maybe she's run away, seen as though she was talking to a 'Cat'.

"Stop it, stop it. Stop being mean!" Karen said, and she started to cry, I had to laugh I had to. I opened my mouth for the briefest of seconds and then Cullen put his hand over my mouth, it was freezing cold, but it felt… nice, the ice felt fucking nice.

"Shush, she'll go away if you shut up." Cullen murmured, just low enough so I could hear, he was a smooth talker, at that second my mouth shut closed and Cullen moved his hand away.

"Well, this is a new low; I'm talking to a bush." Karen wept; she was balling her eyes out, and so instead of blowing our cover, we let her continue crying. And even with our silent head laughter, the smirks were hard to disguise.

We heard a car pull up and Karen run off, still crying. Cullen helped me out the bush and then dragged himself out gracefully, even though there were pieces of twigs and bugs in his lush hair; he still looked amazingly and abnormally gorgeous.

"Bye, Nicholson."

"Cya…" And with that he was gone, he'd climbed into the passenger's seat and his brother took off like a rocket. _Nice car_ I thought to myself. _Lucky him_.

"So you were in the bush then, Georgia?" Karen said, tapping me on the shoulder as I looked into the distance with awe. I turned around, now she looked like the Joker from the Batman films.

"Fuck off, Karen." I said, whilst running home, it was 5:30pm; I will be in so much shit when I get home!

**Woo, :) You Like? Review If You Dooo!! Love Youu Guys, Lmao, I Made Cookies, So Here Are One For You Guys To Share, SORRY, My Family And I Ate Them ALL, Piggies :) Rolf, x  
**

**Livvie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, it's been ages since I've updated and I'm sorry, I got two other stories on the go you know! Jeez, anyways, did you like the last chapter? I thought it was the best so far, ahaha, but it didn't make much sense to me either, Lmao. Sorry that I keep laughing, it's I'm on some weird little laughing fit high because I've seen some funny stuff this week. Roflmao, here we go then.**

**Chapter 5**

"Georgia, here now." Mum said before I could sling my bag around the curly bit on the banister and run up the stairs. She looked miffed, even more so than ever.

"What?" I asked, a tad too much attitude than I intended. Her face was red and her nose was flaring, kinda gross if you ask me. I was still smiling at the thought of kissing those full, pouty lips when Libby came in and smacked the back of my legs with Angus' head.

"Libby!" I shouted, rubbing the back of my leg and then going over to her to get Angus away from her crazy ideas. She pouted and went back to playing with one of those creepy baby dolls.

"Sit down," Mum said, she looked a little bit calmer now, but she was still furious. What did I do?

"I got a call off your head mistress before, apparently you and some boy crept out of detention and went for a little walk – home." She really did look miffed now, I was positive on a magnet, dead sure that she was going to ground me for a billion years and never let me out of the house, so much for getting a kiss off Cullen.

"Karen, your science partner was in tears for no reason according to the head mistress, but she did say something about you in a bush with this boy who you snook out of school with. Georgia, I was quite annoyed that you were late home; I thought you were probably with Jazz, but when you didn't call about staying for tea at hers I got worried, Georgia. Then your head mistress calls telling me that you had a detention and that you have left it with some boy! Georgia, you know what this means, and I don't think I need to explain it to you again!" She screamed, what was her problem? I bet she did stuff like that in school, I bet she did worse things than me, it'd be funny if she got bladdered every weekend though.

I small smirk must have escaped from my head and formed on my lips because in the next second Mum had turned flame red, looking as though she was about to explode or spontaneously combust.

"GEORGIA…. ROOM…. NOW!!" She breathed, still shouting though, Libby looked at me and smiled, shaking her head and picking up Angus to try to bottle feed him. I felt the urge to go over there and snatch Angus off her, but that wouldn't be very mature of a 15 year old would it?

I stomped up to my bedroom with a slightly goof grin on my face, for no reason. I mean, Mum was furious, I bet Dad wouldn't be as bad, but still he'd be mad, Libby was being her usual self, nothing was really making me smile, was it?

I thought deeper into my mind, reliving today's events, on the hill meeting everyone after the summer hols, seeing the Cullen's, English talking to that red haired girl, getting in trouble because we were talking, lunch, Art, Cullen finding me rather amusing, detention, Cullen texting me, running off with Cullen, hiding in the bush with Cullen, me realizing that he was a vampire. It was bombarded with Cullen, Edward Cullen. Not many thoughts of Robbie, the Ace gang or anyone else for that matter, just Cullen, Cullen, CULLEN.

It was like this when I melted for Robbie, all I could think about was kissing his perfect lips and seeing slaggy Lindsey fall to the ground, crying.

What would it be like to kiss Cullen? What would it be like to get to No. 10 on the snogging scale with Cullen? What would he be like with a girl that is so far from 'Bella'?

He'd never go for me; I'm just crazy, weird Georgia Nicholson, with only her Ace gang for comfort and friendship. The teachers hate me; I'm no good at anything in particular, I swear my head off, well, in my head, I'm constantly in detention, why would he go for me? Why bother, like in Twilight, I'm just as pathetic as Jessica Stanley, but maybe not as slutty. No, he's way outta my league, he'd go for someone like Elle, quiet, clever, alright looking, not me, big nosed, weird teethed, funny voiced Georgia.

I just lay there for hours, thinking of reasons why he'd never like me, and that he's better suited with someone more like him, like (sad to say) Lindsey, but maybe not Lindsey… If you get me.

But my mind crossed sides, and started to think of reasons why I was suited for him, in weird ways. He said I was smart, he told me he was a vampire; he thought I was funny, maybe cute, he offered to help get me out of detention, and he was being nice to me even though I was being a bitch to him…. Strange as it was, I think he might like me, and as obvious as it is, I like him.

I scrambled through my bedside table draw and picked out my battered but loved iPod and switched it on. I pushed the headphones into my ears and turned to music volume up to nearly full. The first song that came up was 'Womanizer' by Britany Spears. I started to sing along.

'Womanizer, womanizer,  
you're a womanizer,  
oh, womanizer oh,  
you're a womanizer baby,  
you, you, you, are,  
you, you, you are,  
womanizer, womanizer,  
womanizer, womanizer,  
boy don't try to front ah-ha,  
know just, just what you are, are, are,  
boy don't try to front ah-ha,  
know just, just what you are, are, are…'

I heard foot steps approaching my room, then a small knock, followed by someone opening the door to enter.

"Gorgy? Little elf? Georgia, don't ignore me please… Oh you've got your headphones in…" Dad said, walking over to my bed, and sitting on the end of it. He tapped my shoulder but I didn't respond, I just couldn't be arsed.

He got up and shuffled around a pile of teddies, which were on the floor next to my bed, which I had pushed off the night before, and didn't bother to pick up. He lent over me and pulled one headphone out, then the other.

"Georgia? Are you okay pumpkin? I know that your mother had 'a go' but she was only trying to teach you a lesson. Gorgy, please, don't ignore me." He said, his tone soft and calm, obviously he didn't know about sneaking off with Cullen, only that Mum was furious with me. I opened my left eye and looked around the room for anyone else, which there wasn't and then opened my right eye and sat up.

"I'm fine Dad, I'm just… hormonal." I lied, using my extremely goofy voice. But I also told the truth, I was hormonal, I was all lovey dovey goo goo eyes over Cullen, and I knew it. I couldn't deny it. Whilst explaining to you guys about lovey dovey goo goo eyes symptoms of Cullen Dad started to look uncomfortable. He made a funny face and then handed me the house phone.

"Um, call Jazz if you're feeling down, she always, um, helps you out in these times. I am useless…" He frowned at himself and then got up from where he was sitting and gave me a peck on the forehead. I grimaced and then rubbed my head; he smiled and then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I debated with myself whether I should call Jazz or not, I mean, she would help, but not to a great extent which I might need, she's good when I emotionally break down, like after Robbie said it was over because he was going to London (Prick), but not so much in these circumstances. I could call Cullen, but… I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Instead I decided to consult the one online network of people I call good friends, my help service (A.K.A. Twitter buddies). They were good in times of need; they were all experts in these kinds of areas so they would be good help.

I typed in 'twi' and twitter came up straight away, I logged in, and then immediately typed in my status.

'_Gorgy needs help, I am in a difficult situation of sorts, and I hope a have a twitter buddy at hand. Please, it's boy trouble_!'

Within a few minutes RochellaKepp replied;

'Hey Georgia, is it a hot boy? AGAIN? How come you get all the good luck? Who is it this time, Rob Pattinson or some shit, knowing your luck it probably is! Consult me George, Love Rochella x'

I started to type into the box when I heard a knock at the front door…

**-End of chapter-**

**Ooer, Cliffy ;) I'm so mean, I know… I love twitter, it's v. cool to hear about Peter Fancinelli's day, he rocks my socks, Hehe! I like Stephen Fry's one too, even though sometimes he speaks in gibberish. If you want you can hit me up on twitter, I am OliviasFiction-**

**Yeah so you enjoy? Well I only wrote this today because my cruddy parents wouldn't let me go to Matthew Street Festival, which all my friends are going to! Stupid parents, :L.**

**R&R Please, it would make my day, it really would!**

**Reviews are better than realizing Cullen might like you!**

**Olivia x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know its been a while, and I'm sorry, I truly am. I've had so much to do recently (Year 9, you get sooo much more homework, especially history – fuck loads of projects). So now it's the Christmas holiday, so now hopefully, I'll have more time to write and read and stuff. I think I'll put alcopops in this chapter, because they are the coolest thing since WKD. Alrighty then, lets go!**

Chapter 6

"Georgia, Jaz is at the door." Mum shouted from the hallway. I grabbed my pillow and covered my ears.

"Georgia, get down here, Jaz is at the door!" Her voice was pissing me off, so I clambered off my bed, falling into my pile of teddies, predictably. I jumped up with a sudden shoot of energy and then ran to my bedroom door.

"Georgia, now!" I scraped at the door handle, but it was jammed shut. I dropped my pillow and started to pull hard. I fell over. Then the door opened.

"He-he, have a nice fall Georgia?" Libby giggled, a little smirk on her face, oh my God, she was turning into the daughter of Satan, already. Angus meowed and ran into my room, I decided to lock him in, in case of ambush by Libby.

I pelted down the stairs to meet a rather glum Jaz, who's lips were not surgically attached to a boys face, holy fuck!

"Georgia, he was cheating on me!" She sobbed, pulling down her wet hood and shaking her head to get the water out. Splat in my fucking face, thanks Jaz. I groaned and took her hoodie off her and plonked it on the radiator. Her mascara had run and her foundation had gone blotchy, not to mention her face.

"Why would he do it George? I thought he loved me, like love-love, not stupid adolescence type love. Proper love, you get me? I guess not!" She burst into sobs within the second. I was useless in this type of situation, I was always the one being let down by men, and when Robbie and Pete left, we were both in tears, but I'd never seen Jaz like this before. Holy shit, she did love the surgical attachment.

I guided her up the stairs, with her head in her hands. Libby was in the way, trying to get Angus out, but she failed, which didn't surprise me. I opened the door with ease, Angus scuttled out and lead Jaz in.

As soon as the door was closed, Jaz wiped her face and one word came out.

"Spill."

"Okay, but didn't the surgical attachment just break up with you?" I asked, an eyebrow quirked, like I was some CSI investigator.

"It was an act, I figured that your Mum wouldn't let me in if I was really wanting to know the gossip. It's a good plan 'yea know."

"Oh, okay. Well, after you and the plastic surgery left" She made a funny, pissed face "... Cullen was all like 'lets bust out of here mofo', and I was all like 'What ever sexy legs', so when Karen left, we snook out of the detention room. It was all 'Mission Impossible' styled." I was laughing at how elaborate I had made the whole thing sound. Like Cullen would ever say mofo.

"Go on then."

"Well, then we crept around on all fours, and he was all like, 'Hurry the fuck up bitch', and I was all like, 'Slow the fuck down sexy legs'. I swear, he's like an angel, he snook me out of detention and went on all fours, and all like Titanicy styled, you go on without me. I think he's cute, but I wont cheat on Robbie for him, until Robbie cheats on me of course". Which he'll never fucking do. Damn!

"Then Karen found us, so we then hid in a bush." I wish I could tell her about the fact he was the real Edward Cullen, in more ways than one. I sighed and then went back to the story.

"And then he was all like 'Are you okay?' and I was all like 'sorry, I was too busy staring into your fucking gorgeous eyes.'" Oops, that came out wrong.

"You like him! George, you fucking two-timer!" Jaz near-shouted. I rolled my eyes and placed my finger over my mouth, showing her to shut the fuck up. Angus scratched at the door. I mimicked crying, so then Jaz turned on the water works. I heard Libby's footsteps trail down the stairs, and then Angus meow in utter pain or in utter pissed off-er-ness.

"_Omg, you like _CULLEN!" Jaz whispered loudly, so loud that it sounded like a shout. I made a face that explained how I felt and she covered her mouth and started to giggle. I couldn't help but giggle as well, cause it was funny. But if Cullen was to fall for a girl like me? Would it be that hilarious?

"Okay, okay, but aren't Pete and Robbie coming over next weekend from London?" Jaz was still laughing as she spoke, but I gave her the look that meant I was not amused my her consistent fucking chatter.

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that. Damn. Stupid Londoner twat." I slapped my hand to my head and slid it down my face, then holding it in front of my mouth. Why did I have to say yes to staying together and having a long-distance relationship? Stupid Georgia, stupid stupid stupid!

I stood up and walked around the room, I had to get out of the situation with Robbie. I would fall in love with him all over again, and then I'd be caught in between Robbie and Edward. If I dumped Robbie for Edward, then Robbie would be really pissed, cause I made him dump slaggy Lindsey for me, and then what happens if Cullen isn't interested in me at all? Arr, my life sucks.

Jaz dug out my laptop and looked at the page. I ran over and snatched it away from her and held it close to me. Jaz looked sorrowful and then went back to fake sulking.

I rolled my eyes and then went to sit next to her, showing her what the twitter buddies had said.

_'Fuck girl, not again! You have all the luck, the rest of us good looking girls don't have a chance with you around!' _LittleMissBambini

'_Suckering-suckatash! Is he a dish? He best be girl, especially if you need our help. Aren't you still with that Rob guy though?_' Dude,WheresMyBra?

I looked at the last message. I forgot that Robbie had twitter. I must have accidentally selected him. Shit. Holy fucking shit!

'_Georgia, are you cheating on me? Are you contemplating whether to cheat on me or not? Cause if you are, I swear, I'll never talk to you, read your tweets, anything ever again._' RobbieWantsToBeColtrane

"Oh shit Georgy. Oh shit. Your utterly, completely fucked. You've gotta tell him. You have to tell him!" Jaz whined. Of course I knew I was fucked beyond comprehension, Robbie wanted a long-distance relationship, I agreed and wore a promise ring (for about two weeks). I'd completely fucked it up, stupid twitter, stupid fucking twitter.

But then I thought up a brilliant plan, something so utterly amazing and spectacular that all I could do was to blurt it out.

"Hacked!"

"What?"

"I could pretend my Twitter was hacked! Pretend some girl, no no, wait, slaggy Lindsey, yeah, pretend that slaggy Lindsey hacked my twitter and wrote it to break up me and Robbie. That's such a great plan!" I smiled and immediately began to type.

'_**Oh-my-Gosh!**__ My Twitter has been hacked! I left it on in school and BAM, some little shit has hacked it! Ignore anything I have put in the last 24 hours, cause it'll all bollocks!' _GeorgeOfTheJungle

"And... Send."

"He'll never believe that Georgy. He's not dumb. You may have got 83% in bio but he got 86% in the maths test. He's gunna know your lying! He's gunna know. Just be honest with him George, just be honest for once." Jaz said getting up and walking out of the room. She was right, he wasn't as dumb as he looked. He was a smart guy and I was just a bad liar, he'd know and I'd be in shit for it. Say bye-bye trip to London with Jaz and Rosie. I slapped my forehead and closed my laptop over, sighing and whimpering at the pain. I wanted to cry, I wanted to just get this day over and done with, to get all this shit behind me.

"GEORGIA NICHOLSON!" Oh fuck, more to add to this shit but highlighted day. Say bye-bye social life.

"Bye-bye"

**-End of chapter-**

**Long awaited isn't it? Last time I wrote for this story was in August! Fricking hell, that was nearly 4 months ago. School life has been hectic so I haven't had so much spare time for Fan fiction writing or reading or reviewing for that matter.**

**Next chapter will be up much faster, maybe a couple of days if my week isn't booked up with nothingness. Okays then, I'll see you all soon, peace out mofo marshmallows.**

**Reviews are better than having Jaz fake a break up to get the latest gossip!**


End file.
